Nicholas Drauf
Nicholas Drauf is the captain of the Broken Chain, and one of the top agents of the NGLA. He acts as Evan Washington’s personal nemesis. Appearance Nicholas Drauf is slightly taller than average, with lightly tanned skin. He wears his hair short, and has a close-cropped beard and moustache. He tends to wear a plain grey windbreaker with his rank badge on the right sleeve over a short-sleeved polo shirt and cargo pants History Childhood Nicholas Drauf started off as the last person you’d expect to be a lawman. The son of the crime lord Oskar Drauf, he grew up on MegaPlex City, groomed from his birth to take over his father’s place in the business. During his youth, he spent most of his time learning the more general points of being a crime lord – moral relativism, ruthlessness, simple manipulation, and the like. His prospects of succeeding his father, however, ended when he was eight. Around this time, his father came into contact with R’thm Bassam. He ordered an arms shipment from the merchant, but when it was received only half of the requested arms were present with the rest of the space filled with packing peanuts. Convinced that R’thm Bassam had cheated him, Oskar decided to call a hit on the man and went on with his day. Throughout that year, however, Nicholas would notice his father getting more and more stressed when he found that he’d bitten off more than he could chew. The gang war ended with R’thm Bassam buying off one of Oskar’s top lieutenants to assassinate him. Nicholas, naturally, was greatly distressed by this turn of events. When R’thm heard about the boy, and that his father hadn’t informed him that R’thm was the enemy he was fighting, he decided to take the child under his wing and make him his enforcer as a macabre sort of trophy. The Skaakian trained the child, reinforcing the lessons his father had given him and adding weapons training on top of that. When he was fifteen, Drauf put his skills to use to murder the lieutenant who had turned on his father. Drauf made one mistake during his self-appointed hit – he performed it directly in front of an undercover NGLA member. He was caught and sentenced to a thirty-year stint in Korydallos. Reform After three years in the prison, however, the NGLA member who had caught him came to visit him with an offer. If he were to come work for the NGLA, his prison sentence would be commuted. Drauf agreed, and began his career as a lawman. He rose through the ranks, bringing down his targets quickly and effectively. His strong moral relativism proved to be a boon, as he recognized that following society’s morals was the best way to stay alive and it also tended to throw his targets for a loop. After a decade of service, he was promoted to the rank of Captain and given command of the ship Broken Chain, as well as a crew of seven. His effectiveness at leading this crew on assignments lead to the Broken Chain becoming one of the star crews of the NGLA. Weapons Custom Pistol: Patterned on a joint H&C/Trident Tech venture that fell through, Drauf’s custom-made pistol – which he nicknamed "Enforcer" – is one of his primary weapons. It has two feed systems, a detachable box magazine, holding sixteen 9mm rounds, and a revolver cylinder, holding 8 .45 ACP rounds. The box magazines store plasma rounds, while the revolver cylinder holds specially-made depleted uranium incendiary bullets. H&C Lawman ICWP: Drauf’s other primary weapon, the Lawman ICWP is Heckler and Colt’s most versatile weapon and the main weapon of the NGLA. ICWP stands for Interchangeable Weapons Platform; it can, with a simple swap of barrels, function as a submachine gun, assault rifle, light machine gun, or sniper rifle. It is fed by a box magazine of 200 .50 BMG rounds; this particular weapon, like the rest of his teams', has been modified by the BCA to include a Higgs Field manipulator, which increases the mass of the frame enough to reduce recoil to almost nothing while firing. Explosive Charge: Both weapons are keyed to him, and if they are too far away from him they will explode. Relationships *Evan Washington: Assigned to his case following his actions on Ord Melul. *Ton-Bel: A Eurypt female on his crew TBC *Yelena Loncar: A Drothian female on the team TBC *Iadar: A Yekulra who Nicholas met much in the same way he met his own NGLA mentor - the Yekulra committed a murder in front of him while he was relaxing in a bar. Just like with his mentor, Nicholas saw something in the Yekulra that would make a good part of his team, and he made the same offer - a commuted sentence in exchange for serving in the NGLA. Iadar took the offer, and has been part of the team since. *Adyn Chrissik: A Skaakian Male placed on his team TBC *Oiche Mhaith: A Human female who acts as his second-in-command, Oiche is one of Nicholas’ oldest friends. They have worked together since Nicholas joined the NGLA, and as such they are very close. Rumors that they are more than friends have been flying around for most of the 12 years they’ve known each other, but they also refuse to confirm or deny them. *Cuir Eawar: A Chlorin female TBC *HMMR-8: A Synthetic TBC